: Women who exercised and/or ate a low-glycemic diet and their offspring will be compared with matched women who did not exercise and/or ate a high-glycemic diet and their offspring. Evaluations (mothers and offspring) will include a lifestyle and medical questionnaire, a physical examination, a lipid profile, and assessment of body composition, fitness, cardiovascular function and insulin resistance.